


if you want to get caught

by wrabbit



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comment Fic, Community: fic_promptly, Exhibitionism, M/M, Prompt Fic, Public Sex, Sibling Incest, Stealth D/s, Unexpected threesome, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-08
Updated: 2011-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:46:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrabbit/pseuds/wrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is tiiiired, Sherlock has weird feelings about his brother, and Mycroft is watching. Contains: an unexpected voyeur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	if you want to get caught

"Sherlock."

John's head fell back, baring his neck as he sighed at the ceiling. "Please," he said, not above begging. "Let me go home."

Sherlock crowded him away from the elevator button array and swooped in, taking John's posture as permission to press him against the wall with his body and bite his shoulder solidly through his shirt.

"Say that again," he demanded.

"Say what?" John held Sherlock's attentions away with one hand on his breastbone.

"What you said to Mycroft just now. Say it."

John's tongue was abruptly arrested by Sherlock's mouth connecting with his. "I believe I called him a twat," John said, unwilling to repeat the full extent. He wasn't beyond being embarrassed on this point, caught between shame on all accounts and odd pleasure at Mycroft's quickly hidden surprise.

"And a tyrant. He was being a twat. You're being a twat." John attempted to squirm away from Sherlock and the wall he was being amorously pressed against, wincing at the gross wetness of Sherlock's tongue on his neck. "I want to sleep."

"In a moment." Sherlock slid to his knees. He stared up at John as though John had saved his life and also proven the Goldbach conjecture and promised to do that thing John said he would never do, not simply insulted his brother in a pedestrian manner from a place of exhausted frustration. "I need to do something first."

John sighed loudly as his hips were pressed back against the wall and his trousers unbuttoned.

He let his head fall back a few minutes later while his erection proceeded to show no sign of any sympathetic lassitude.

Rubbing circles with his fingers into Sherlock's scalp, John shut his eyes as Sherlock moaned around him, steady and attentive despite his one-sided enthusiasm. Pillows, he was fantasizing, clean sheets, sleep. John blinked, clearing his eyes when his addled and tired gaze caught on something in the far corner of the elevator, still suspending uncalled for in the quiet building.

"Sherlock," John murmured. He cleared his throat. "Sherlock."

Sherlock hummed around his cock, shifting on his knees. John tapped his head urgently. "Oh, god, Sherlock. Fuck. Fuck."

John felt his knees beginning to give out. He gasped as pulling Sherlock's hair only seemed to egg Sherlock on. "Sherlock! Your brother's watching us!"

John tore his eyes away from the lens in the corner. He knocked the back of his head on the wall, groaning as the pressure behind his balls and enveloping his cock increased abruptly, exuberantly even.

Sherlock rocked his erection against John's leg, holding him up with his body as John began to slide.

"Oh, fuck."


End file.
